There are two types of installation for the electronic transmission and reception equipment:
in a first type the entire microwave transponder is situated behind the antenna; and
in a second type intermediate frequencies are used to make it possible for only the power stages for microwave transmission, the low noise receivers, and the reception frequency converters to be installed immediately behind the antenna.
Temperature control of both types of installation is very difficult, and draws heavily on the satellite's power consumption budget.
In order to solve this problem, the invention makes it possible to integrate the electronic equipment for transmission and for reception of the platform of the satellite, by using a new rotary microwave joint device.
In general, rotary joint devices make use of the circularly symmetrical properties of coaxial or cylindrical modes of propagation. As a result, they require transitions to be provided between access guides (for inlets/outlets) which operate with one type of propagation (rectangular guides, cylindrical guides) and the rotary joint itself.
Matching conditions restrict the utilization bandwidth to a ratio of not more than about 1.5. In, contrast, a coupler in accordance with the invention does not have such frequency limitations.